1000 Years After Simba's Pride
by The Unknown Lioness2
Summary: The pride is broken and scattered, and it's up to the last of the legendary bloodline to save them. Based heavily on the writings of BroHoodOfSteelDC. Rated T for Language, Violence and Blood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: This story is based heavily on the timelines of the stories written by BroHoodOfSteelDC, whom I've asked for permission to use his characters. This is my first story in a really long time, so I'm a bit rusty. Hope the prologue isn't too boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>How the Pridelands got to where they are now<strong>

After Kani took the throne of Pride Rock with the help of his mysteriously resurrected parents, Kiara and Kovu and his aunt Vitani and uncle Ra, the Pridelands pride of lions grew to an unheard of population of 127 lions and lionesses, becoming the largest pride on the entire continent. Kani's adolecent dream of rebuilding the lands past their former glory had come true.

Kani's mate Lea bore him 4 cubs in a single litter; 3 females and one male, he named them: Asari, Tamara, Luco, and Li; Kiara bore Kovu, Kani's father one more cub in this same timeframe, a male by the name of Nadaru.

Nadaru resented his older brother, thinking that he didn't deserve the throne because he didn't kill Tano, the lion who killed Kiara and Kovu to take the throne for himself, Kovu did. Which Nadaru used to reason that he was the rightful heir to the throne. He met quick resistance from Kani's son, Li over this, which eventually led to a rebellion by Nadaru and several other lions he'd convinced to join his cause, the battle was ended by the return of Uasi; the bastard son of Tano and Ra's original mate, Sara. Uasi killed Nadaru, saving Li's life in the process.

Soon after the battle, Vitani gave birth to her and Ra's only cub, a male that they named Asha, Asha was an overconfident and arrogant lion as he grew older, eventually winning the hearts of three different females, one of which ended up 'accidentally' killing him.

Kani grew sickly in the final years of his life, resigning the throne to the last lion that anyone expected him to: Uasi, Uasi did not take a mate during his seven year reign of the lands, wishing the deranged blood of his father to die out with him.

Li's sisters were all three killed during a massive earthquake, it would be something that would haunt him for the remainder of his life and four year rule, during which he had seven cubs by the same female.

The Pridelands pride continued to swell in numbers, eventually exceeding 300 lions and lionesses. Li's oldest son, Savanu ruled over the pride in this most prosperous time, he quickly saw the need for the Pride's boundaries to expand to meet the swelling in population. Declaring war on three neighboring prides at the same time, Savanu showed the true military might of the Pridelands, tripling the pride's territory.

It was Savanu's ruthlessness on the battlefield that would eventually be his undoing, he was seduced by a lioness named Anya, who hated Savanu for killing her mate, one of the rulers of the three conquered prides. Anya slit Savanu's throat in his sleep, but her method of revenge backfired. Anya gave birth to Savanu's son months later.

For reasons unknown, a vast majority of the Pridelands pride died off soon after this, and those that remained fled to the southern unknown territiories, in search of the storied 'Paradise' that was rumored to be out near Mt. Kilamanjaro. Anya and her son were among the survivors that fled.

Re-discovering the place once known as "Paradise Rock" the Remnant pride settled down and tried to return things to normal. The eight surviving lions elected Anya's son, whom she had named Simba, after the legendary ruler of the pridelands, as their king.

Simba ruled for 10 years, overseeing his pride's reconstruction, he had one cub by an older female.

The next 900 years were relatively peaceful for the stabilized pride, kings and queens came and went, the population of the pride stayed a comfortable twenty or so lions, and there was enough food and water to get by.

That changed about two months back, the lionesses went from bringing plenty of food back, to none at all.

Now the pride is on the verge of rebellion once again, with half saying they should look for food and water elsewhere, and the other half (The royal family included) wanting to stay and see if the herds and rains return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear, was that to short? it felt as though it could be a lot longer, oh well. **

**If you do manage to read all the way through this without falling asleep, could you be so kind as to drop me a review or two to tell me how I did?**

**Again, let me give thanks to BroHoodOfSteelDC for writing a great little series of fanfiction and letting me continue it onward.**

**Thank you for reading, look out for my next update soon.**


	2. The King and Queen Murdered

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Names, is it just me or is it really hard to come up with them?**

Queen Kala awoke to shouting and chanting, "Damn those rebels, what is it now?" she asked, expecting her mate, Ruco to be beside her.

Recieving no response from him, she rolled over to see if he'd moved overnight, "Son of... he'd better not be out there if he knows what's good for him." she swore under her breath

Making her way out of the den into what would normally be considered a nice morning, she saw Luco attempting to address the rebels, "Ruco! A word with you please." she demanded, placing an insistant paw on her mate's thick almond-brown shoulder.

Ruco shook his head, "No. Kala they have to realize that we aren't going anywhere. The rains and herds will come back. They just need to have faith." he said, turning his attention to the angry mob of ten lions.

Kala shook her head and glared at him, her hazel eyes meeting Ruco's crimson-brown ones, "Ruco, they have their heads shoved in the dirt. They wouldn't listen to you even if they wanted to."

Luco was having none of that, "I am going to do my job and address my pride, with or without your approval." he declared, leaving none of it up for any form of debate.

Kala shook her head, "I'm your mate. I swore to support your decisions no matter what. But that doesn't mean I have to like them."

"King Ruco's going to talk to us. How wonderful for royalty to grace us on this fine morning." one of the rebels declared as Luco took his place atop the north-facing outcropping.

Ruco looked down at the many unhappy faces below, _'Kings above, am I really that bad of a leader?' _he thought

"Friends" he started, "I understand that most of you are concerned about the sudden lack of substantial food, or substantial water."

"Ha! Concerned? Are you joking with us?" one in the mob shouted in outrage

Ruco shook his head, "Listen. We've been through hard times before, we all know the story of the great die off." he said, getting his speech back on track, "But there is no reason to be alarmed, the rains will come back. They're only three weeks late."

"The great die off was a thousand years ago!"

"Do you know how much water is left in the watering hole? NONE!"

"We're surviving off field mice!"

"Do you know how much rain could fall in three weeks?"

"We need to go somewhere that has food and water!"

"And where would you suggest that we go?" Ruco asked, having enough of the crowd and their unwillingness to listen to him

The crowd grew quiet, a few whispered amongst themselves but none produced an immediate answer

"Pride Rock." Came a tiny male voice from the back of the crowd

The crowd parted in two to let the 9 month old cub explain himself, his tiny golden-brown form quivering in fear as he took note of everyone watching him.

Ruco didn't know what to say, "Pride Rock is...well...it's a myth." he started to explain, taking careful note of his tone

The cub didn't seem to like having his idea dismissed like that, "My daddy used to tell me all kinds of stories about how we came from there after the great die off." he argued

Rubbing his temples in frustration Ruco asked, "What's your name little one?" keeping a relatively neutral tone, but letting enough anger show that let everyone know that he was not about to be called out by a cub.

"Ranar." the cub replied, averting his forest green eyes to the ground in anticipation of the ass chewing he was about to recieve.

Ruco however took a different approach, "Cubs, they say the darndest things, don't they parents?" he asked, recieving no real reply, save for a mumble or two, "What makes you believe in the myth of Pride Rock little Ranar?" he asked the cub

Ranar clearly wished he'd never spoken up at that point, "My daddy said I'm the last decendant of the Pride Rock royal family, so I have to believe it exists." he said, now looking Ruco in the eye.

Ruco did not laugh at the cub's statement, "And where is your daddy now young one?" he asked

The 9 month old cub's voice cracked a little and tears formed at the edges of his eyes, "He died, right after mommy did. I miss him." he said holding back the wave of emotion that threatened to overtake him.

"Does making cubs cry feel good to you Ruco?" a member of the angry mob called out

"I say we make him cry." another shouted

"Screw that, I say we kill him!"

"Death to Ruco! Death to Ruco!" the crowd began chanting as they advanced toward where Ruco and Kala sat in disbelief.

Ruko licked Kala's beige cheek, "I'm sorry." he said

"It's not your fault. Kings help us all." she said

Kala embraced her mate and the two were inseperable, until the very end.

* * *

><p>Ranar stood in shock at what he'd just witnessed, a older male stepped forward from the crowd to attempt to justify the crowd's actions to him. His father had taught him the difference from right and wrong, and no matter what the male would say, Ranar knew that what the crowd had just done was very very wrong.<p>

"Are they dead?" Ranar asked the tan lion, noticing a deep red stain on his right forepaw

The male nodded, "Yes buddy, they are dead." he said, not seeming very sorry for what the crowd had done

Ranar took an instinctive step backwards, "Are you going to kill me too?" he asked, genuinely afraid for his life

The male shook his head and clicked his tounge, "No no no no no...why on earth would we do that? Ruco and Kala were standing in our pride's way and holding us back. you are our future, and therefore a way forward. Why would we want to destroy forward progress?"

"Natamu, what of the loyalists? Will they not retaliate after learning of such an attack?" came a voice in the crowd, asking this of the male

Natamu turned and nodded, "yes, but they can not stop us from leaving, we shall head south." directing his attention back to Ranar he said, "I'm sorry you had to see that Ranar. Now come with us, we will find a place for you to grow up and be happy." he said

Ranar took three more steps back, "No. I want to go north, that's where daddy said Pride Rock was." he asserted

"Look Ranar, as much as I hated him, Ruco was right. Pride Rock doesn't exist, it's a cub's bedtime story."

Ranar began crying, "No. it's not daddy said it's out ther-" he started

Natamu exploded in rage, "Listen you little BRAT, you can go chasing a myth if you want to. The rest of us actually want to survive."

Ranar's courage spiked, something inside him was pleading with him to retort to Natamu's insults, "Fine. I'm going to find Pride Rock. and when I do, you'll be sorry." the 9 month old cub shouted back taking four steps forward back to his original position.

"He can't be serious..."

"He'll be dead within a week."

"Shit, I'll give him a day. No more."

Natamu looked back at the crowd, "Quiet!" he demanded

The crowd grew silent as Natamu turned his gaze back on Ranar, "Good luck little one, when the buzzards are swarming around you, and you are clinging onto your last thread of life. don't say you weren't offered this opportunity."

Ranar turned and ran in the direction his dad had always said was north. He wanted nothing to do with anyone from his pride anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh...darn you writer's block, I might have to come back an edit this one later.**

**I would really like to hear suggestions as to where to go next...I'm kinda...err...stuck. :/**

**Thanks for reading anyway, I appriciate your reviews.**


	3. Ranar's Dream

**Chapter Two**

_"Ranar, wake up." _came a familiar voice

Ranar opened his eyes, what he saw was impossible, he'd just left this place this morning, and the two lions in front of him were supposed to be long dead.

He cocked his head at the lioness, who had been the one telling him to get up, _"Mom?" _he asked, not believing what he saw

The lioness nodded, _"Good morning to you sleepyhead." _she remarked

_"Morning? It's past midafternoon!" _the lion beside Ranar's mom said

Ranar smiled, _"No dad it's not, you're lying." _he retorted

His dad motioned toward the opening of their small cave, _"Go and see for yourself, half your day has been wasted!" _he joked

_"And didn't you and Kyla have something planned today?" _his mom asked

Ranar gave his mother a puzzled look, Kyla was his only friend in the pride, she would be the only one he would make any kind of plan with.

_"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" _Ranar answered

_"More like you almost slept through it." _His dad commented, a sly grin on his face

Ranar's mom shook her head and sighed at him, _"Nadu, leave him alone."_ she said

_"Yes Risha, I was only teasing the boy."_

Ranar got up and walked to the den opening, the midday sun temporarily blinding him as he took a step outside, it was toward the end of the dry season, and it definitely showed it in the temperature.

_"There you are! why are you always asleep when we plan to do things?" _A familiar female voice asked from off to his right

Ranar turned and smiled at Kyla, she rolled her hazel eyes in faked annoyance, _"Is it because you're lazy?" _she added

He laughed, _"Well, you're in a good mood today Kyla, what's up?"_

_"The usual stuff, what's up with you?"_

_"Well, I'm standing up, does that count?"_

_"Good one."_

_"Thanks Ky, I try."_

_"Will you stop calling me that?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's sorta annoying, that's why."_

_"What would you do if I kept calling you that, Ky?"_

Kyla pounced on Ranar, pinning him to the ground in a flash, _"Any further questions?" _she asked with a cocky smile

Ranar looked back at her with an equally cocky smile, _"Yeah, just one, will you let me up?"_

_"Sure, get up."_

* * *

><p>"Ranar, get up." a strangely familiar voice said as Ranar slowly woke up<p>

Ranar looked up at the other cub, "Kyla? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well, I wasn't about to let you leave on this crazy trip alone now was I?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom and dad."

Kyla shrugged and seemed to be indifferent about it, "Now we actually have something in common, don't we?"

Ranar changed the subject, he didn't like to think about what had happened to his mom and dad for too long, "So how did you know where I was going?" he asked

"I followed you."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at being quiet."

"I can see that"

Kyla smiled and looked out to the horizon, "So, do you know where you're going?" she asked

"Dad said Pride Rock was north, he just didn't say how far north."

Kyla began walking away, "Well, let's find out then, I'm all for getting out of this place."

"Me too." Ranar agreed as he joined Kyla

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh dear, another short chapter. I needed to give Ranar some backstory (Parents names, etc.) and a traveling companion. (Kyla)**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I'll try and get it up here quicker.**

**Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
